Hercule by Nini
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, cette histoire est celle d'Hercule mais reprise avec les personnages de Bleach, des persos de Naruto et des persos inventés. Voici donc cette histoire One Shot


Voici l'histoire de cette fiction:

"Moi:Nini?

Nini:Oui?

M:Tu relèverais un défi?

N:Ouille?

M:Mais naaaan!! Tu pourrais me faire l'histoire d'Hercule avec les Persos de Bleach stp?

N:Mouais, Oki!

M:Cooool!!

Donc voilà, c'est donc, lhistoire d'Hercule avec les personnages de Bleach, certains sont à Nini et certains encore sont de Naruto.

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

ceux de Nini sont à Nini à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation de publier bien sûr^^

et ceux de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Hercule est tout d'abord une oeuvre mythologique et également un chef d'oeuvre de Walt Disney

Maintenant, place à l'histoire^^

* * *

**Hercul****e**

Il y a longtemps sur les terres lointaines de la Grèce Antique, régna l'âge d'or des Dieux puissants et extraordinaires héros. Le plus grand et le plus fort de tous ces héros fut le colossal Byakuya, mais quelle est la mesure d'un vrai héros ? Ah ! C'est ce que notre histoire….commença Kurosaki Isshin avant d'être interrompu.

Non, mais écoutez-le !!! On croirait qu'il va nous jouer une de ces tragédies grecques !! s'énerva Nell.

Relax mon cœur !! s'exclama Yoruichi.

On prend les choses en main, d'accord chéri ? ajouta Inoue.

Allez-y les filles !!!

Nous sommes les 5 muses, Déesses des arts et proclamatrices de héros ! continua Orihime.

Héros comme Byakuya !! ajouta Shihōin.

Avec un super H majuscule !!! Wouhh j'aimerais jouer un air de notre de cornemuse avec lui…

Notre histoire, en fait, commence bien avant Byakuya, dans la nuit des temps. Au premier jour du monde, le monde était peuplé d'êtres immondes. Ces dégoûtants, répugnants géants appelés Titans ! se mirent à chanter Rangiku, Rukia, Inoue, Nell et Yoruichi.

C'était un vrai guêpier, on ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

La terre entière tremblait, souffrait, crachait un feu d'enfer !

WAOUH ! Tu chauffes ma fille…

Quand soudain survint Ukitake, foudroyant d'un éclair, ces brutes, qui s'étonnèrent de ce tonnerre, volèrent. Qui vivaient sur Terre, c'est clair, à l'envers. Çà c'est du Gospel pur ! Ce gars mérite un A, c'est un vrai As ! Tout le monde en fait un plat.

Vas-y ma grande !

Tout seul dompter chaque créature, même si sa pointure est démesure, c'est du Gospel pur ! Tout en haut de l'Olympe, des Dieux en cure de sinécure. Même si ce ne sont que des murmures, c'est du Gospel pur !

Après leur chanson, pour connaître l'histoire de ce héros, on dérivait vers l'Olympe. Tous les Dieux étaient présents pour fêter un heureux évènement. Miyako avait eu un magnifique enfant, ce petit Dieu s'appelait Byakuya.

Oh ! Regardez-le !! Comme il est mignon !! Oh il est fort comme son père !! s'exclama Ukitake en voyant que son fils le soulever par le doigt.

Excusez-moi !!! Chaud devant !! Excusez-moi !!! dit un Dieux volant en tendant un bouquet de fleurs à Miyako.

Oh !! Renji !! Elles sont splendides !

Oui, j'ai demandais à Toshiro d'en faire la composition, il t'enverra la note ! Fabuleuse réception !! dit-il en se dirigeant vers Ukitake ; je n'avais jamais vu autant d'amour depuis que Yumichika c'était découvert lui-même !!!

Hahahaha !! rigola le Dieu de l'Olympe.

Pendant que Renji et Ukitake parlaient, Byakuya avait eu la négligence de prendre une arme de son père, qui était une forme d'éclair et il le mit dans sa bouche. Sa mère avertit son époux de ne pas le laisser jouer avec ses choses mais Ukitake la rassura en lui disant qu'il ne risquait rien, mais le petit Byakuya en le mâchant sentit l'électricité lui traverser le corps. Il se mit à pleurer et il jeta l'arme de son père. Après ce petit évènement, Ukitake remercia toutes les personnes présentes de leurs cadeaux offerts à leur fils, et il était temps de lui offrir le leur. Grâce à des nuages il créa un magnifique poney ailé nommé Kon. Pour montrer sa joie, le petit Dieu mit un magnifique coup de boule au pauvre petit Kon qui, après s'être remis les idées en place, s'approcha de Byakuya pour lui faire un câlin qui attendri tous les spectateurs. Mais l'atmosphère changea bien vite à l'arrivée d'une certaine personne.

Que c'est attendrissant ! Je n'ai jamais était aussi…estomaqué depuis le jour où j'ai eu cette boule de moussaka coincée dans la gorge, hein ?!

Tout le monde le regardait avec un regard noir.

C'est quoi ca ?! Un public ou une mosaïque ? Oh ! Comment ca va ?? Très élégante la jolie robe !!

Alors Mayuri ! Enfin sorti de ton trou ? Comment ça va dans l'autre monde ??? demanda Jyuushiro.

Oh ! Mais très très très bien, légèrement noir, un peu obscur et comme toujours, héhé, des morts un peu partout, c'est la vie ça ! Ah !! Mais voilà mon petit coup de foudre ! Qu'il est trognon ! Tiens, j'ai une jolie sucette pour la gentille courgette, c'est bon ça !

Byakuya ne voulait pas de sa sucette avec une tête de mort et des piques, du coup il lui attrapa le doigt et serra fort, se qui fit mal à Kurotsuchi. Il arriva à se retirer avec un peu de mal sous les moqueries de Kon. Ukitake invita Mayuri à se joindre à la cérémonie mais celui-ci refusa l'offre et partit. De nouveau, les 5 muses continuèrent leur explication.

S'il y a un Dieu qu'il ne faut pas faire fumer de colère, c'est bien Kurotsuchi, car il a un dessein démoniaque, reprit Inoue.

Oui, le Dieu des Enfers, avec les morts, vidures et pervers, il n'est qu'injures, blessures et brûlures. Çà c'est du Gospel pur ! Il jette au monde sa rage en pâture, ça c'est du Gospel pur !

On retrouvait Mayuri dans sa demeure qui était sombre, où les âmes remplacer les rivières, où le gardien est un Cerbère, où un de ses serviteurs est un squelette et où son chez lui représente une tête de mort. Une fois arrivé à bon port, il réclama ses deux fidèles compagnons.

Schiffer !!

Je viens votre lugubre noirceur !

Tant il se précipitait dans les escaliers, il tomba des escaliers et atterri fesses première sur des piques.

Kisuke !!!

Ah !! Désolé !! Désolé !! Ca va aller ! Ca va aller !!

Lui aussi descendit les escaliers à grand pas, percuta son collègue et ils finirent par s'étaler par terre.

Schiffer et Kisuke !! A vos ordre votre horreur !!

Bien, bien, bien ! Prévenez-moi des que les moires sont arrivés.

Oh !! Elles sont ici !

QUOI ??? LES MOIRES SONT ICI ET VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT ????

Ouiin !!! Oh, nous sommes des larves, de pauvres larves !! Ouinnn !!! pleuraient-ils en se transformant en larves.

N'oubliez pas de me rappeler de vous pulvériser après mon rendez-vous !

Euh…

Mayuri se dirigea pour voir les 3 moires qui étaient en train de couper le fil de la vie d'une personne.

Sun-sun, tiens cette mortelle trame de la vie fermement !!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!! cria la nouvelle âme.

Bienvenue !!!! Hahahahaha ! rigola Lilinette.

Très chères ! Je suis désolé d'être en re….

Retard !!!

Mais nous le savions !!! ajouta Sun-sun.

Nous savons toute chose !!!

Passé !

Présent !

Et futur ! Les WC changeront la face du monde ! s'exclama Loly.

Bien, quoi qu'il en soit très chères, j'étais à cette cérémonie et j'ai perdu la notion…

Nous le savons !!

Je sais !! Vous savez ! Donc voici l'affaire Ukitake ! Monsieur le tout puissant, et Monsieur le minus et tire-toi de mon cumulus, viens d'hériter d'un…

Petit bébé balèze !

Nous le savons !

JE SAIS ! Vous le savez, nous le savons, c'est d'accord, j'ai saisi le concept. Alors juste une question, est-ce que ce loupiot pourrait mettre en danger ma prise de contrôle ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Non, on nous a pas habitué à révéler le futur !!!

Attendez, je suis désolé mais temps-mort !! Est-ce que je peux te poser une question par hasard, est ce que tu n'aurais pas coupé tes cheveux ou quelque chose tu es fabuleuse, tu as l'air encore plus cadavérique qu'une nature morte !! dit-il à Lilinette pour la charmer.

Agacée par la réaction de son amie, Sun-sun lui donna un coup de poing ce qui fit tomber son œil dans les mains de Kisuke qui se pressa de le redonner à Schiffer qui donna un coup de pied dans cet œil.

Mesdames !! Je vous en prie !! Mon destin est à présent entre vos jolies mains !

Ohhhhhhhhhhh !!!!! s'exclama Lilinette.

Oh, bon d'accord !! dit Sun-sun agacée.

Oui !!! Dans 18 années exactement, les planètes seront en parfait alignement ! dit-elle en voyant ce que leur œil montrait.

Oh, ça rime en plus !

D'agir enfin viendra le temps, libérant les Titans, c'est monstres dégoûtants !!

Humm, bien, bien !

Alors Ukitake, l'orgueilleux, vaincu abdiquera et toi Mayuri tu règneras !!!!!

Ouais !!! Haha !! C'est le meilleur !!!

Mais une petite mise en garde à cette histoire !! ajouta Loly.

Euh…oui ?

Contre Byakuya pas d'espoir d'emporter la victoire !!! Hahahahahahaha !!! rigolèrent-elles avant de disparaître.

QUOI ???????? GRRRRRRR !!! D'accord !! Bon, y a pas le feu !! Cool !!

Face à cette nouvelle, Mayuri avait organisé un plan diabolique.

Schiffer, Kisuke !! J'ai une petite devinette pour vous ! Comment tue-t-on un Dieu ?

Moi je sais…pas !! répondu Schiffer.

Moi je sais, on peut pas il est immortel !!!!

Bingo !! Il est immortel !! Donc, il faut d'abord rendre le petit coup de foudre…mortel !!!

De retour à l'Olympe, la nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait. C'était le bon moment pour capturer Byakuya et lui faire boire la potion, c'est ce que firent les deux compagnons du Dieu des Enfers. Quand Ukitake et Miyako entendirent du bruit, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Byakuya, mais c'était trop tard, il avait disparu. Cela déclencha les pleurs de Miyako et la colère d'Ukitake qui fit gronder l'orage. Kisuke et Schiffer amenèrent Byakuya sur Terre et lui firent boire la potion. Il commençait déjà à se transformer et pour qu'il devienne mortel, Byakuya devait boire toute la potion, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par un couple qui passait par là et partirent se cacher mais dans la précipitation ils cassèrent la potion dans laquelle se trouvait une dernière goutte qui s'évapora. Ce jeune couple s'avança vers le petit bébé et était heureux de le trouver car ils avaient prié Dieu de les bénir avec un enfant. Seulement, Kisuke et Schiffer n'avaient pas abandonné, ils se transformèrent en serpent et se dirigèrent vers le couple qui pris peur mais fut sauver par le petit Byakuya qui les lança très loin. Kisuke commença à paniquer.

Fabuleux !! Mais Mayuri va nous tuer quand il va apprendre ce qui s'est passé !!!

Tu veux dire, s'il l'apprend un jour !!!

Mais bien sûr qu'il va l'appre…si, ah, si c'est bon ça !!

Les 5 muses continuèrent à expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit.

Ce fut tragique, Ukitake mena tous les Dieux dans une frénétique recherche, mais quand ils retrouvèrent le bébé…il était trop tard.

Byakuya devint mortel, mais n'ayant pas bu tout le breuvage, il conserva force et courage, par la Grâce du Ciel ! Ukitake et Miyako pleurèrent, ce fils qui ne reviendrait jamais. Qu'ils devaient voir grandir sans pouvoir le chérir. L'enfant prit fière et belle allure, ça c'est du gospel pur, chanta Rangiku.

Après leur chanson, le début des aventures de Byakuya commença. Grâce à sa force, il put conduire la paille en ville car leur âne s'était blessé. Seulement, Byakuya était très maladroit et quand il vit un frisby volait il sauta pour l'attraper et il se cogna contre une poutre qui s'effondra. Byakuya l'attrapa pour la retenir mais quand il vit que les couverts du marché s'écroulés, il jeta la poutre qu'il tenait sur celle d'à côté qui tomba à son tour. En quelque seconde il détruisit tout le couvert. Tous les villageois se révoltèrent contre le fils de Sado qui essayait de défendre son enfant tant bien que mal, mais les gens disaient qu'il était un danger public et qu'il était trop dangereux pour vivre avec des gens normaux, ils allèrent jusqu'à le traiter de crétin. Toutes ces paroles blessèrent Byakuya.

Fils, tu ne devrais pas prendre trop à cœur les moqueries de ces gens, dit Yasutora.

Mais pa' ils ont raison, je suis un crétin (=D) et j'essaie de m'intégrer je te le jure…mais je peux pas. Y a des moments où… j'ai le sentiment que ce pays n'est pas le mien et que…je devrais aller vivre quelque part ailleurs…

Byakuya ! Fils !

Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens !

Du fait de ce que lui avait dis son fils, Sado comprit qu'il était temps de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Pendant ce temps, Byakuya marchait en chantant.

J'ai souvent rêvé, d'un lointain pays où tous les gens m'aimeraient comme le plus précieux des amis, milles échos de leurs joies montent à l'infini, et leurs voix chantent en moi "tu es né pour cette vie", je prend le chemin de mon rêve d'enfance, vers des lendemains aux glorieux destins, parmi les étoiles, je cherche l'idéal, ce monde auquel j'appartiens , qui est encore bien loin....

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à gambader dehors. Quand il rejoignit ses parents il faisait nuit et ils l'attendaient devant la porte.

Byakuya, il y a quelque chose que ta mère et moi depuis bien longtemps voulions t'avouer.

Ils lui expliquérent la situation, le jour où ils l'avaient trouvé.

Mais si vous m'avez trouvé alors d'où est-ce que je venais ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonné ?

Ceci était autour de ton cou quand nous t'avons trouvé, c'est le symbole des Dieux, dit Retsu en lui tendant un collier.

Oh oui, c'est ça !! Vous voyez peut-être bien qu'ils ont la réponse ! J'irais au temple d'Ukitake !!! Maman, Papa, vous êtes les meilleurs parents qu'un fils puisse avoir mais…je dois être sûr.

C'est ainsi que Byakuya parti à l'aube sous le regard triste mais plein d'encouragement de ses parents. Il continua sa route vers le temple et pour passer le temps il reprit sa chanson.

C'est un beau matin pour saisir cette chance, qui m'emmène au loin, vers d'autres destins, afin qu'en chemin, je découvre enfin, ce que mon cœur cherche en vain, le monde qui est le mien.

Il avait marché une journée entière et enfin il était arrivé devant le temple. Byakuya entra et vit une grande statue d'Ukitake et regarda son collier et aperçu le même symbole sur sa tunique et s'agenouilla et commença sa prière.

Oh, puissant Ukitake, s'il te plait, entend-moi et exauce ma prière, j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, à quel monde j'appartiens…

Soudain, du vent souffla sur Byakuya, un éclair percuta la statue et les flambeaux s'allumèrent. La statue d'Ukitake se mit à bouger et même à parler.

Mon petit, mon gentil Byakuya ! dit-il en se penchant pour attraper le brun.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!! hurla-t-il terrifié.

Hé ! Attend gamin ! Pourquoi cours-tu ?? Après toutes ces années est-ce une façon de saluer ton cher père ??

Mon…mon…mon père ???

Tu ignorais que tu avais un père célèbre pas vrai ? SURPRISE !!! Ce que tu as grandi ! Tu as les yeux de ta mère, c'est magnifique, et mon menton volontaire.

Je ne comprends pas, si vous êtes mon père, alors ça fait de moi…

Un Dieu oui !

Un Dieu…UN DIEU !!!

Tu voulais une réponse mais mille tonnerres tu es assez grand maintenant pour connaître la vérité !

Mais pourquoi m'avoir laissé sur terre ? Vous ne vouliez pas de moi ?

Bien sûr que nous voulions de toi, ta mère et moi t'aimions de toute notre âme, mais quelqu'un un jour t'a enlevé et rendu mortel. Seul les Dieux peuvent vivre sur l'Olympe.

Et vous pouvez rien y faire ?

Moi non mon petit mais toi tu peux !

C'est vrai ?! Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Byakuya si tu arrives à prouver que tu peux être un vrai héros sur terre tu redeviendras un Dieu !!

Un vrai héros ! Génial ! Euh…mais...comment devient-on un vrai héros ?

D'abord tu devras trouver Kurosaki, l'entraineur des vrais héros !

Trouvé Kurosaki ! D'accord !

Héhé, ne t'emballe pas, oh, mais j'y pense !!!!

Ukitake siffla et une étoile descendit du ciel pour arriver au temple et se transformer en un magnifique cheval d'un brun très clair. Il volait partout et s'approcha de Byakuya et lui mit un beau coup de boule comme celui-ci avait fait dans son enfance. Byakuya se rappela de Kon, son fidèle ami. Motivé pour devenir un héros, le jeune brun partit à la recherche de Kurosaki sous les encouragements de son père, qui redevint immobile sous un éclair, et sur le dos de Kon qui le conduisit chez cet entraineur. Quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait plein de chèvres partout, des statues brisées et le brouillard dominé l'horizon. Soudain, des ricanements se firent entendre, Byakuya regarda à travers un buisson et vit trois jeunes filles s'amuser. Mais un autre bruit attira son attention, un bêlement, il baissa la tête et vit le dernière d'une chèvre dans le buisson. Byakuya croyait que la petite bête était coincée et il la retira et là il vit que le reste du corps était humain, seul deux petit corne avait poussé sur sa tête. A cause du bruit les 3 jeunes filles partirent en courant et le mi-homme mi-chèvre à leurs trousses. Mais les filles se transformèrent pour le fuir.

C'est nymphes !! Elles sont complètement folles de moi !! dit-il avant de se prendre une gifle par une nymphe transformé en arbre ; Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? T'as jamais vu de satyre ma poule ?

Euh…non…est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Nous cherchons un dénommé Kurosaki !

Appelle-moi Ichigo !

Ichigo !! Oh comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Byakuya ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant la main d'Ichigo enfin plutôt en détruisant sa main… ; et lui c'est Kon !

Les bestioles c'est dégoûtant !!

J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, je veux devenir un héros, un vrai héros !

Désolé p'tit je peux rien pour toi !! dit-il en se dirigeant chez lui

Attends !!! ajouta Byakuya en arrachant la porte qu'Ichigo tenait ; Euh…navré…Pourquoi ?

Deux mots !! Je suis à la retraite !!!! s'énerva-t-il.

Ecoute, c'est très important, n'as-tu jamais eu de rêve ? Quelle que chose que tu veux tellement que ça te rend dingue !!!

Rohh !! P'tit, viens par ici je vais te montrer quelques choses.

Byakuya le suivit tandis que Kon était resté dehors car il ne pouvait pas rentrer vu que la porte d'entrée d'Ichigo était toute petite. L'intérieur de la maison de Kurosaki était rempli de statues de héros qu'il avait entrainé, il lui expliquait qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de son rêve, entrainer le plus grand de tous les héros et qu'un jour les Dieux accrocheraient son image dans les étoiles, tout en haut du ciel. Mais Byakuya voulait lui faire croire en lui et pour cela, le jeune brun lui montra sa force suprême ce qui fit douter Ichigo un instant.

Je ne suis pas client pour reprendre du service !!

Mais si je ne deviens pas un vrai héros, je ne pourrais jamais rejoindre mon père Ukitake !!!

Attend voir, Ukitake c'est ton père, c'est ça ? Hahaha, Ukitake la montagne ton papounet !!! Hahaha !! Monsieur crache la foudre, raconte-moi une histoire mon ptit papa hahaha !! Ukitake, il était une fois…hahaha !!!

Si je t'assure !

Pas moi ! Comme ça tu voudrais être un héros, p'tit ! Woup ti dou ! Laisse tomber j'ai fait le tour de la question : ça ne vaut pas le coup ! Je n'ai eu que des déceptions qui font mal ! J'ai perdu toute illusion ! Même quand un fils de Dieu, un peu trop ambitieux, me demande encore de replonger ... Je ne dirai que deux mots, chanta-t-il avant de se recevoir un éclair provenant du ciel;... okay.

Ca veut dire que tu marches ?

T'as gagné !

Tu vas pas le regretter Ichi !!

Oh Dieux !

On commence quand ? On peut pas commencer maintenant ?

Quel calvaire ! J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver un champion du monde et pas une cloche qui se fait sonner par le gong ! Un gagneur de trophées, pas un catastrophé ! J'ai bien cru triompher mais non, j'hérite de la bleusaille ! J'ai plus le moral du vainqueur, l'âme du bagarreur, j'ai coupé les ponts, je préfère tondre mon gazon ! Il te faut un manager, un bon marchandiseur, satyre superviseur et Wouah ... C'est encore mon ulcère ! Il me reste un espoir, cet espoir, c'est toi ! Bien que tu ne sois pas encore prêt pour l'Olympia ! J'ai vu tant de tocards, tomber dans les choux ! T'es mon seul espoir, ne rate pas ton coup ! Règle numéro 6 : Quand tu secours une damoiselle, ne secoue pas trop la belle ... - NON ! Règle numéro 95 : Concentre-toi ... Règle numéro 96 : Vise ! Quand les Dieux bravent les cieux toutes les filles papotent et rient ne croit pas aux flatteries que tu lis sur les poteries. Façonner un vrai héros est un art qui meurt. Comme vouloir peindre un tableau : ça demande du cœur ! Un tocard raté qui deviendrait un caïd, ce serait une pointure sur mesure, les années avaient passés, les entrainements se sont succédés et Byakuya a grandi en taille et aux niveaux des muscles ; Ouais, ça commence à venir ! C'est mon dernier concert, dernier coup de poker ! Avant que l'enfer me prenne comme bouc-émissaire. Faut pas me laisser choir ! Serre bien les mâchoires ! Fonce dans la bagarre elle conduit vers la victoire mon dernier espoir, car cet espoir, c'est toi !

Hahaha !! T'as vu ça ??? Prochaine étape, l'Olympe !!

D'accord mais vas-y en douceur champion !

Je suis prêt ! Il faut que je quitte cette île pour me faire la main sur quelques monstres, secourir les demoiselles !

Eh bien…

Allez soit sympa, Ichi !!!

Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Tu veux faire un essaie ? En selle petit, en route pour Thèbes !

Alors que tous les 3 se dirigeaient vers cette ville et qu'Ichigo expliquait les dangers présents là-bas, un cri les coupa dans leur discussion et ils se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils observaient la scène, une jeune femme était poursuivit par un centaure.

Cours pas si vite mon cœur !!!!

Arrête Charlotte Cuuhlhourne repose-moi !!! dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied au visage du centaure qui n'avait rien senti.

Oh ! Je les aime en furie !!!!!

N'oublie pas petit, d'abord tu analyses la situation et ne fonce pas dans le tas sans réfléchir….dit-il en parlant à Byakuya qui s'était déjà dirigé vers le mi-cheval mi-homme ;….wow….t'as perdu un point tant pis !!!! râla Ichigo.

Arrête !!!! ajouta le brun.

T'es qui toi, petite tête ?

Euh…excusez-moi…euh…Monsieur, je dois vous prier de relâcher cette jeune…

Laisse tomber junior !!

…fille ! Mais vous…êtes-vous une demoiselle en détresse ?

Je suis une demoiselle, je suis en détresse et je m'en sortirais seule alors bon vent !!!!

Euh…keurm, keurm, Madame je crains que vous soyez trop impliquer dans cette situation pour….

Byakuya n'avait pas pu fini sa phrase que Charlotte lui mis un magnifique coup de poing qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. A cause de ce coup, il avait perdu son épée et la chercher dans l'eau mais il sortit un poisson qui pris peur en voyant le centaure, le jeune homme se faisait passer pour un abruti sous le regard blazé de la jeune femme. Byakuya eu droit à un autre coup de poing qui le projeta sur un rocher. Ichigo lui conseilla d'utiliser sa tête, du coup, comme Byakuya n'était pas malin, il fonça tête la première en direction du centaure qui fut propulsé quelques mètre plus loin. Il était fier de son coup.

Extra !! Pas mal !!! Pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu, mais pas mal !!! hurla Ichigo.

Han, kof, kof !!! s'étouffa la jeune femme qui était tombé dans l'eau.

Oh ! Excusez moi, je suis désolé, c'était stupide !!!

Oui !

Je reviens tout de suite !! ajouta Byakuya en voyant le centaure lui fonçait dessus.

Il partit mettre K.O. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, pendant qu'Ichigo essayait de draguer la demoiselle en détresse, mais celle-ci le poussa dans l'eau et continua à se refaire une beauté. Une fois le centaure en piteux état, Byakuya alla vers Ichigo qui se secouait pour faire partir l'eau.

Comment j'étais Ichi ?

On se calme bleusaille ! Tu pourrais peut-être faire des bourdes aussi énorme en championnat junior mais ici tu joues en première division !!! s'énerva Kurosaki.

Roooh, au moins je l'ai battu, t'es pas d'accord ?

La prochaine fois ne baisse pas ta garde pour une belle paire de grand yeux !!! Oh pourtant je me tue à te le dire !!! Tu dois rester concentré et tu ….. s'arrêta-t-il en voyant qu'il n'était pas écouté.

Byakuya se dirigea vers la jeune femme en mettant de côté son entraineur et son fidèle Kon. Cela ne leur plaisait pas.

Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle….

Kuroigetsuga ! Mais mes amis m'appellent Yue, l'ennuie c'est que je n'ai aucun ami…Alors est-ce qu'il y aurait un nom assorti à ces impressionnant pectoraux ?

Hahahah…euh…je…ha…je…

Es-tu toujours aussi éloquent ?

Byakuya…mon nom est Byakuya !!

Hum, Byakuya, je crois que je préfère super mâle !

Alors comment ça aller avec le...

Le ballot sabot ? Tu connais les hommes, eux ils croient qu'on va dire oui et laisse tomber veux dire, je t'aimerais toujours !!

…..

T'inquiète pas, le nain là-bas t'expliqueras ça plus tard ! Bien, merci pour tout Byak, ce fut un réel délice !

Attendez !! Euh…on peut vous déposez quelque part ? dit-il en montrant Kon qui s'envola et se posa sur un arbre.

J'ai pas l'impression que ton poney craque pour moi !

Qui, Kon ? Hahaha, non croyez pas ça, il sera ravi de…, il reçu une pomme sur la tête envoyée par son cheval ; aïeee !!!

Ca va aller, je suis une grande fille ! Je sais lasser mes sandales toutes seules !!

Hahaha !!

Tchao, super mâle !

Byakuya était complètement en extase devant Yue, mais Ichigo le fit revenir sur terre en lui rappelant le but de leur pèlerinage. Pendant ce temps, Yue se dirigea dans une forêt et croisa deux petits animaux.

Oh que c'est mignon, une bande de rongeur qui cherchent un parc d'attraction !

Qui appelles-tu un rongeur ma sœur ? Je suis un LAPIN !!

Et moi son casse noisette !!!

Tadam !!! firent Schiffer et Kisuke.

Ah, j'aurais du me douter que ça sentais le piège à rat !

Yue !!!

Quand on parle du diable !!!

Hum, Yue ma méga minette, ma méga belle, ma méga d'amour !!! Qu'est-il donc arrivé ici ?? Je croyais que tu avais persuadé le centaure de se joindre à mon équipe pour la grande offensive mais je me retrouve sans centaure, sans raison ! s'exaspéra Mayuri.

En fait, j'ai mis le paquet mais il m'a fait une offre que j'ai dû refuser !

Bien au lieu de réduire ta sentence à 2 belle années, j'en rajoute 2 autres ! Tu vois moi aussi je me le paquet !

Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est à cause de super mâle, Byakuya !

Byakuya, est-ce que ce nom ne te dis pas quelque chose ?? questionna Kisuke à Ulquiorra.

J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'on lui doit de l'argent ! répondu Schiffer.

Quel était ce nom déjà ? demanda Mayuri.

Byakuya !! répondit Yue ce qui irrita Kurotsuchi ; il a débarqué avec son air de fermier crotté mais j'ai compris son jeu en moins d'une minute comme ça ! dit elle en claquant des doigts.

Attends une minute !! C'était pas Byakuya le lardon qu'on devait tu…OH MES DIEUX !!!!! ON EST MORT !!! hurlèrent Schiffer et Kisuke en se cachant derrière une grosse pierre, ce qui était peine perdu.

Alors comme ça vous lui aviez réglé son compte HEIN ! Aussi mort qu'on peut l'être ! Ce sont vos mots exacts !!! Alors ? s'énerva Mayuri en étranglant ses deux compagnons.

C'est peut-être un autre Byakuya ! s'exclama Schiffer.

Oui, vous savez, Byakuya est un nom très populaire de nos jours !! se défendit Kisuke.

Je suis sur le point de réorganiser le cosmos et ce batard de demeuré est en train de valser, de flirter dans LES BOIS !!! explosa Mayuri en détruisant tous les arbres dans son alentour.

Attendez votre méchanceté, on peut encore lui ôtait l'envie de valser !!

Oui, nous l'avons au moins rendu mortel ! C'est une bonne chose hein ?!

Heureusement pour vous 3, il nous reste encore du temps pour corriger cette outrancière négligence et cette fois plus droit à l'erreur.

Au même moment, Byakuya, Ichigo et Kon arrivaient à Thèbes. Kurosaki lui donna toutes les recommandations nécessaires pour s'intégrer dans cette ville. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit groupe qui discutait.

Ce fut tragique, nous avons tout perdu dans l'incendie !! se lamenta Nowa.

Tout perdu, excepté ce petit Akamaru ! dit Kiba en montrant son chien.

Le feu s'est-il déclaré avant ou après le tremblement de terre ? questionna Itachi.

C'était après le tremblement de terre, je m'en souviens bien ! répondu Mizuki en tremblant !

Mais bien avant le ras de marée !! ajouta Nowa.

Thèbes asombré dans une vertigineuse décadence !

Tout ce qui nous manque maintenant c'est une invasion de sauterelles !! s'exclama Kiba avant qu'un petit insecte montre le bout de son nez et déclenche un cri général des 2 couples.

Excusez-moi !! Il me semble que vous avez besoin d'un héros !

Ouais…et t'es qui toi ?

Je m'appelle Byakuya et il se trouve que je suis un héros !

Hahahaha !!

As-tu déjà sauvé une ville dis-moi ?

As-tu déjà vaincue une catastrophe naturelle ?

Euh non !

Ahhh…écoutez-moi ça !! C'est encore un de ses esbroufeurs, on a bien besoin de ça !!

Vous ne comprenez donc rien alors !!!!! s'énerva Ichigo ; ce gosse est un type unique !!!

Hey !! N'étais-ce pas cette vielle bique qui à entrainer Raien Shiba ?

Fais gaffe mec !!

Ouais t'as raison, il a crevé son étalon à coup de talon hahaha !!!

Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de moi !!!

Ichi, Ichi, calme-toi !! dit Byakuya en retenant Ichigo d'aller frapper Itachi et Kiba.

Mais c'est un malade !!!!

Jeune homme nous avons besoin d'un héros professionnel pas un amateur ! ajouta Nowa.

Byakuya était attristé car personne ne lui laissait sa chance pour prouver sa valeur. Ichigo espérait une catastrophe pour qu'il puisse montrer à tous les villageois de Thèbes que Byakuya était un héros. Mais le désastre arriva vite, Yue cherchait de l'aide car deux enfants était coincés dans une grotte à cause d'une énorme pierre qui s'était effondrée. Byakuya mit Yue sur Kon et ils partirent sauver les eux enfants en laissant derrière eux Ichigo et tout le monde courait vers cet endroit pour assister à la scène. Arriver au bon endroit, Yue se sentait pas bien car elle avait le mal de l'air et Kon l'avait bien secoué. Byakuya se précipita vers les enfants qui lui demandèrent de l'aide, le brun les rassura. Le rocher était vraiment énorme, 1000 hommes n'auraient pas pu le soulever. Pourtant, Byakuya ne se découragea pas et souleva le rocher sans trop de mal. Les enfants le remercièrent et partirent rejoindre…Mayuri. Ils n'étaient autre que Schiffer et Kisuke, et Yue les avait rejoint et en regardant Byakuya qui racontait son exploit à Ichigo qui était épuisé par sa course, elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible. Le Dieu des Enfers avait prévu une épreuve de haut niveau. Un grognement ce fit entendre juste à l'endroit où Byakuya avait enlevé le rocher et on vit des yeux oranges dans le noir.

Désolé de te dégonfler les chevilles petit mais ils ont à peine tapoté !!

I…Ichi comment tu appelles ce truc ??? demanda Byakuya en voyant un hydre.

2 mots !!! JE ME CASSE !!!

Et c'est parti pour le premier round !!! dit joyeusement Mayuri.

Byakuya tourné autour de l'hydre en essayant d'éviter sa mâchoire et écouter les conseils que lui donner Ichigo. A un moment pour éviter d'être le repas de la bête il sauta en faisant une roulade mais il égara son épée. Il lui lança alors un morceau de pierre qu'il y avait à côté de lui mais l'hydre le brisa avec ses dents acérées ce qui fit apparemment « rire » la créature. Byakuya courut récupérer son épée mais la bête se jeta sur lui. Byakuya le stoppa en attrapant ses dents et lui fit déraper la tête et se précipita sur son arme et quand il eu entre ses mains il ne s'aperçut que trop tard que l'hydre lui avait attrapé la cheville avec sa langue et il le fit voler à la verticale et le brun atterri dans la bouche de la créature. Quelques secondes après, l'hydre se mit à hurler et là Byakuya lui trancha la gorge car il était resté coincé. L'hydre s'écroula ainsi que le jeune brun, épuisé par ce duel. Les villageois applaudirent Byakuya et Ichigo le félicita aprés l'avoir rejoint. Devant ce spectacle, Mayuri restait calme et dit à Schiffer et Kisuke que ce n'était que la mi-temps. Alors que le héros et son entraineur commençaient à partir le corps inerte de l'hydre se mit à bouger et 3 têtes poussèrent devant le regard effrayé d'Ichigo qui repartie aussi sec en laissant Byakuya face à cette créatures. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé, était de courir et il siffla pour que Kon vienne le sauver. Une des têtes de l'hydre se mangea le sol tandis que les deux autres essayaient d'attraper le cheval sur lequel était Byakuya. Pour se défendre Byakuya leur coupa la tête mais à chaque fois d'autre apparaissaient. Ichigo agacé par le manque de logique de Byakuya lui hurla.

Tu ne vois donc pas que plus tu lui tranches la tête plus elle s'entête !!!!!!

Byakuya décida de les détruire sans leur couper la tête, deux d'entre eux ce cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, il comprit que l'astuce s'était ça mais à cause de sa distraction, une autre tête sépara Byakuya de Kon. Le brun tomba alors au milieu de l'hydre. Il dévala à grande vitesse les cous de l'hydre en évitant de se faire manger. Mais il fut coincé car la créature l'avait attrapé avec sa main et coincer contre une montagne. Au moment où la bête allait le déchiqueter, il eu un coup de génie et il frappa de toute ses forces contre la montagne qui s'écroula sur l'hydre et écrasèrent toutes les têtes de la créature. Cependant en mourant la bête avait enfermé Byakuya dans sa main. Tous les villageois furent déçus de la mort de Byakuya car il s'était sacrifié pour les sauvés.

Et encore un héros de moins…tout comme Raien Shiba…

Cependant, un bruit se fit entendre, tout le monde avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, mais c'était Byakuya qui était en train de se défaire de l'emprise de l'hydre. A cette vision des hurlements de joie se firent entendre pour acclamée le survivant et ils coururent tous vers lui pour le féliciter. Nowa, Mizuki, Itachi et Kiba étaient fiers de porter Byakuya, le nouveau héros de Thèbes. Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait, Mayuri devenait rouge de rage car son plan avait échoué et Yue avoua qu'il était un héros et se mit à l'applaudir.

A partir de ce jour, notre bel Byakuya devint l'idole des foules, il était plein de flamme, de charme et si cool, wouah !!! C'est géant, Byak est dans le vent ! chanta Inoue.

D'allégresse en Grèce, on chante qu'il est le plus grand ! ajouta Nell.

C'est un pro ! s'exclama Yoruichi.

L'Apollo du show.

Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO !

Il n'était personne. Un zéro, zéro. Il tire le banco ! C'est un Héros !

Lui, le marmot qui ne disait mot, de zéro en héros, il a changé de peau ! Zéro en héros, illico ! Il sourit et toutes les filles sont en extase !

Elles frappent leur héros sur chaque pots...

...sur chaque vases ! rectifia Rukia.

Il pleut un pactole, sur notre idole, qui vole vers l'Acropole ! Mais il ne part pas sans ailes,

Pour s'offrir la Grèce et ses merveilles ! Phénomène, le Roi de l'arène.  
Oui, pour les Eurydice, il mérite dix sur dix ! Toute la Grèce, admire ses biceps ! continua Rangiku.

Pas un brin de graisse, quand ses pectoraux se compressent !

Byak est venu, Byakuya a vaincu ! La foule nue l'acclame dans les rues. Rempli d'esprit, fort et hardi, de zéro en héros, il a grandi !

Zéro en héros, mais qui l'aurait dit ? Qui sonne le glas des gladiateurs ? C'est Byakuya !

Qui est le Seigneur, toujours vainqueur ? C'est Byakuya ! Est-il brave ? C'est le meilleur !

Est-il doux ?

Plus doux qu'une fleur ! C'est Byakuya ! C'est Byakuya ! C'est Byakuya ! C'est Byakuya ! C'est géant, Byak est dans le vent. Toujours vainqueur ! Grand Seigneur.

Pas du tout crâneur !

Jamais frimeur ! Il n'était personne. Un zéro, zéro. Soudain Illico, c'est un héros ! Certains l'aiment trop, certains l'aiment chaud ! De zéro en héros, Byak est un héros. Un super héros.

Il est trop ! termina Inoue.

Toutes les épreuves que lui avait lancé Mayuri avaient échoué et cela le rendait fou de rage et pour se défouler il explosait des vases sur lesquels était représenté le visage de Byakuya.

C'est un coup royal ! dit Yue.

Il est pas vrai ce gars là, je lance toute une armé contre lui et il n'est même pas…se stoppa Mayuri en entend un bruit ; qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??

Oh, j'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé assez flash !! répondit Schiffer en montrant ses chaussures à l'effigie de Byakuya.

Il me reste 24h pour éliminer ce demeuré ou la machination que j'ai ourdi pendant 18 années s'envolera en fumée et toi tu apportes SES MARCHANDISES…..la rage qui s'était emparée de lui se stoppa à nouveau car un bruit ce fit entendre et son regard ce tourna vers Kisuke qui était en train de boire une boisson sur laquelle la tête de Byakuya était dessinée.

Hihihi, une petite goutte ??? questionna Kisuke.

!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Mayuri hors de lui.

On dirait que la partie est finie ! Super mâle n'a jamais courbé la tête devant vous !

Oh ouii !! Héhé !! Je me demande s'il ne courberait pas le cœur devant d'autres courbes, Yue ma belle !

Ca, même pas en rêve !!

Attend, il doit avoir une faiblesse puisque tout le monde à une faiblesse, tu vois, pour la boite de Pandore c'était la boite à malice, pour les troyens s'était d'avoir misé sur le mauvais cheval. Nous devons découvrir celle de notre super mâle !

J'ai fais ma part ! Demandez à vos 2 affreux…

Ils l'ont déjoué quand il était bébé, il me faut quelqu'un qui sache le prendre en tant qu'homme !

Je ne prends plus aucun homme, je les jette.

Alors ça c'est parfait parce que c'est ce qui ta mis dans la padane depuis le début, tu te souviens ? Tu as vendu ton âme pour sauver la vie de ton petit copain, et comment il t'a remercié ce crétinos ? En filant à la Péloponnèse avec une Messaline !! Ah oui !! Ca fait très, très mal, pas vrai Yue !!

Ca suffit !! J'ai compris la leçon d'accord ?!

Et voilà exactement pourquoi je suis convaincu que tu ne refuseras pas ma nouvelle offre ! dit Mayuri en donnant un vase à Yue ; Tu me donnes la clé pour éliminer super ballot et je te donne la chose ce que tu désires le plus dans ton cosmos !!! Ta liberté !!!

Ce mot lui fit lâcher le vase et déclencha un sourire sournois sur le visage de Kurotsuchi. Pendant ce temps, Byakuya racontait toutes ses aventures à la statue d'Ukitake qui se trouvait au temple. Son père l'écouter et il était fier de son fils. Le brun avoua à son père qu'il lui tardait le jour où il pourrait les rejoindre sur l'Olympe mais Ukitake lui fit comprendre qui lui restait encore du chemin à faire, Byakuya n'avait pas encore prouvé qu'il était un vrai héros, être célèbre ne lui permettrait pas de revenir parmi les Dieux. Pour devenir un vrai héros il fallait que Byakuya le devine par lui-même et qu'il interroge son cœur. Sur ces paroles Ukitake redevint une statue sans vie et son fils s'énerva car c'était la chose qu'il attendait le plus, Kon essaya de le soutenir comme il le pouvait. Un peu plus tard, Byakuya était retourné dans son palais où il posait pour une peinture et Ichigo lui disait le programme de la journée mais le héros était découragé, il ne voyait plus le sens de ces mondialités. Mais Kurosaki lui remonta le moral avant d'être interrompu par des groupies sauvages qui s'étaient jetées sur lui. Ichigo fit diversion pour que Byakuya échappe à ses fans. Yue qui était cachée derrière la porte du palais la referma une fois que l'ouragan des hormones en furie était partie. Elle trouva de suite la cachette de Byakuya et celui-ci fut surpris de la voir mais pas mécontent. Du coup elle en profita pour lui suggérer une fugue qui fut vite accepté par Byakuya malgré l'emploi du temps chargé qu'avait organisé Ichigo. Apres des heures passé ensemble, Byakuya respirait la joie de vivre, il avait passé la plus merveille après-midi de sa vie ainsi que Yue. Mais hélas, les 2 compagnons de Mayuri la rappelèrent à l'ordre, du coup, elle prétendit s'être foulé la cheville en tombant dans les escaliers où bien évidement Byakuya la rattrapa et la déposa sur un banc. La jeune femme commença à draguer Byakuya qui était plus que gêné et fuyait le rapprochement de Yue. Cependant, Byakuya se mit à lui raconter un petit bout de son enfance, comme quoi il aurait tout donné pour être comme le commun des mortels et Yue lui demanda s'il voulait être mesquin et déloyal. Le brun lui répondit que tout le monde n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, face à ce compliment Yue se recula et sans faire attention toucha avec son dos une statue qui représentait Cupidon. Byakuya lui dit qu'en sa présence il se sentait moins seul mais Yue lui dit que des fois c'était mieux d'être solitaire car on ne risque par d'être blessé. A ce moment-là, le héros lui promit que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal et il commença à avancer son visage de celui de la jeune femme, ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser mais Ichigo et Kon les interrompirent. Kurosaki était énervé car il avait cherché Byakuya partout, mais le brun se moquait de ses reproches. Il attrapa une fleur et l'offrit à Yue avec comme bonus un bisou sur la joue. Les 3 hommes partirent en laissant Yue toute seule. Byakuya était tellement heureux qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux obstacles et Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour l'avertir mais il finit assommé et tomba de Kon sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Pendant ce temps, Yue contemplait la fleur offerte par Byakuya.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Yue ? Et toi qui croyais connaître la chanson !!! S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement, je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant ! Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je jette, j'enchaine !

Qui crois-tu donc tromper, ton cœur en feu est amoureux. N'essaies pas de cacher, la passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux, chantèrent les muses ; Pourquoi donc le nier, il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !

Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai ! Non, non !

Ton cœur soupire, pourquoi mentir ? Oh, oh !

C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale. J'avais pourtant appris la leçon, mon cœur connaissait la chanson. Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille ! T'as le cœur trop fragile, évite les idylles !

Pourquoi nier, c'est dément, le tourment de tes sentiments ? Remballes ton compliment, quand tu mens c'est passionnément ! Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal, la passion t'emballe, et çà fait très, très, très, très mal !

Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai ! Non, non !

Même si tu nies, tu souris car tu l'aimes.

Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Lis sur nos lèvres, lis ton cœur, car tu l'aimes !

Jamais, jamais je ne vous dirai...

Jamais, jamais, non !

Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai !

C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes !

Oh, Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime ?

Mais ses pensées furent vite troublée par l'arrivée de Mayuri qui voulait savoir les points faibles de Byakuya. Cependant, Yue lui dit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle abandonnait ce qui énerva Mayuri qui organisa un plan pour détruire Byakuya. Malheureusement Ichigo entendit une partie de leur discussion et partit rejoindre son élève avant d'attendre la fin de leur conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ichigo avait retrouvé Byakuya qui s'entrainait et qui était le plus heureux des hommes.

Hey, Ichi, où étais-tu ?

Petit, il faut qu'on parle !

Oh !! Ichi, je viens de passer le plus beau jour de ma vie !!! Je n'arrête pas de penser à Yue ! Ah, elle est fantastique ! s'exclama Byakuya en montant sur une barre en fer.

Petit, je suis en train d'essayer de te parler ! Tu veux bien descendre et écouter !!!!

Comment peut-on redescendre quand on monte au 7éme ciel ?

Au même moment, Kon fut distrait en voyant une magnifique jument, il était complètement subjugué devant cette belle créature qu'il suivit dans une grange. Malheureusement pour Kon, c'était un piège, en réalité, la jument n'était autre que Schiffer et Kisuke transformés. Pendant ce temps, Byakuya et Ichigo continuaient de parler.

Extraordinaire ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est…

Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré ! Ah, je te dois mon bonheur !!!

ELLE TE TROMPE !!! ELLE T'A PRIS POUR UNE POIRE !!!

Oh, je t'en prie ne rie pas avec ça !

J'ai pas envie de rire !

Je sais, tu n'as pas eu une bonne journée…

Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Je comprends que je l'aime !

Oui mais elle non !

T'es cinglé !

Ce n'est qu'une petite hypocrite, infidèle, menteuse, perfide !!

LA FERME !!! hurla Byakuya en frappant Ichigo qui se retrouva dans le décor ; Ichi…je suis désolé !

D'accord, compris ! Tu ne veux pas voir la réalité ! Bien !

Ichi, attend ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

J'embarque sur la première galère qui lève l'encre, je rentre chez moi !

Très bien, pars ! Je me débrouillerais tout seul !

J'espérais qu'un jour tu deviendrais un super champion pas un vulgaire pion.

Aussitôt partit, les lumières s'éteignirent et Mayuri apparu devant Byakuya. Le Dieu des Enfers se présenta à Byakuya et essaya de sympathiser mais le héros n'était pas d'humeur, du coup il opta pour une autre solution.

J'ai dans ma manche une petite carte qui ne manquera pas de te plaire !

Yue !!

N'écoute pas ce….

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Mayuri l'avait faite disparaître.

Laissez-la !

Voilà le marché, tu renonces à ta force pour environ 24 petites heures d'accord ? Disons les prochaines 24 petites heures et Yue sera libre comme un oiseau et hors de danger, on chante, on danse, on s'embrasse, on rentre à la maison, elle est pas belle la vie ?

Personne ne sera blessé n'est-ce pas ?

Noon !! Enfin y a toujours une possibilité que ça arrive tu sais…

Vous allez jurer que vous ne lui ferais aucun mal sinon je…

Bon d'accord, voilà ce que je t'offre, pas touche à Yue sinon tu retrouve ta force immédiatement etc…pour le dessert on se la serre…j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre avec ça, je suis très occupé, alors je veux une réponse maintenant, 1 fois…2 fois….

D'accord !

Byakuya serra la main à Mayuri qui lui enleva tous ses pouvoirs, toute sa force et il en profita pour lui lancer un poids pour le bloquer.

Oh, j'allais oublier un détail ! Yue, un accord est un accord ! Ton rôle est fini ! A propos héros, n'est-elle pas une fabuleuse et géniale actrice ?

Arrêtez !!

Que voulez-vous dire ??

Je veux dire que ton grand amour ici travaillait pour moi tout ce temps, beuhhh !!!

Non ! Vous mentez !!

Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi mon chou, mon cœur, ma chère !!

Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne voulais pas…je pouvais…je suis désolée…

C'est ainsi que Mayuri se dirigea vers le cosmos pour commencer sa guerre en laissant les deux cœurs brisés pleurer de tristesse et de trahison. Désormais les planètes étaient en parfait alignement et elles ouvrirent la cachette où étaient emprisonnés les Titans que Mayuri libéra pour qu'ils aillent détruire Ukitake. Tandis que 4 Titans se dirigeaient vers l'Olympe, Mayuri demanda au Cyclope de tuer Byakuya. En voyant les Titans approcher de l'Olympe, Renji partit prévenir Ukitake et il sonna l'alarme, tous les Dieux se préparèrent au combat mais furent distancer et emprisonner. Au même moment à Thèbes, le Cyclope cherchait Byakuya. Le brun commença à se dirigeait vers le Titan mais Yue s'interposa.

Que veux-tu faire ? Sans ta force tu vas te faire tuer !

Y a pire que ça !

Attend !! Reviens !!

Nowa, Mizuki, Itachi et Kiba espéraient la venue du héros pour les sauver, ils étaient rassurés en le voyant arriver mais ils déchantèrent bien vite quand le Cyclope l'envoya avec un simple revers de la main s'écraser contre un mur qui le représentait. Au même moment, Yue entendit Kon faire du bruit dans la pièce à côté, elle se dépêcha de le libérer et lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient retrouver Ichigo car c'était le seul qui pourrait le sauver. Kon et Yue retrouvèrent vite Kurosaki.

Ichigo !! Byakuya a besoin de toi !!

Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi alors qu'il a des amis comme vous ?

Il ne veut pas m'écouter !!

Bien, il a finalement apprit quelque chose !

Ecoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fais est mal, mais il ne s'agit pas de moi, c'est pour lui !! Si tu ne l'aides pas maintenant Ichigo, il sera tuer !

Pendant ce temps, les Titans étaient rentrés dans l'Olympe en détruisant le magnifique portail. Seul Ukitake n'était pas encore emprisonné mais cela ne dura que quelque secondes avant que le titan du feu et celui la glace se combine pour bloquer Ukitake afin qu'il ne puisse faire aucun mouvement. Le Dieu de l'Olympe comprit que c'était Mayuri qui était derrière tout ça. Parallèlement, Byakuya se faisait martyriser par le Cyclope mais Ichigo, Yue et Kon arrivèrent.

Byakuya !!!!

Ichi !

Allez petit, bats-toi !! Je sais que tu peux descendre ce minable !!! Il est battu d'avance !!

Tu as eu raison depuis le début, les rêves sont pour la bleusaille !

Non, non, non, non, non, petit, laisse tomber cette histoire de bleusaille, je suis revenu parce que je suis pas un lâcheur, moi je veux tenir la distance, et toi petit ?

Aussitôt le Cyclope attrapa Byakuya. Celui-ci un peu plus motivé qu'au début empoigna une torche qui se trouvait à porter de main et la lui lança dans l'œil puis il s'empara d'une corde et l'entortilla autour des pieds du Titan et resserra d'un coup sec ce qui entraina sa chute dans un précipice. A cause de la masse qui s'était écrasé, cela provoqua un petit tremblement de terre qui fit bouger une colonne qui allait tomber sur le héros.

Byakuya !!! Attention !!!! cria Yue en le poussant loin de la colonne qui s'écroula sur elle.

Yue !! !NOOOON !!!!

Il se précipita et il essaya de soulever la colonne et soudain toute sa force revenu à lui.

Mais que se passe-t-il ?

L'accord avec Mayuri s'est rompu…il avait promis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien…

Yue...pour…pourquoi as-tu…tu n'aurais pas du…

Les gens font de drôle de chose…quand parle leur cœur !

Oh, Yue, je…je…

Es-tu toujours aussi éloquent ? Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps…tu peux encore arrêter Mayuri.

Je veillerais sur elle petit !

Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ! Je te le promets !!

Il monta aussitôt Kon et ils partirent en direction de l'Olympe. Alors que Mayuri s'installa confortablement, Byakuya libéra tous les Dieux prisonnier ainsi que son père. Ukitake le remercia et se mit à détruire un Titan. Byakuya fit de même en attrapant le Titan du vent, aspira les autres Titans avec et les envoya dans le cosmos où ils furent détruits à jamais. Mayuri partit et dit au brun :

Félicitation super môme mais au moins j'ai un prix de consolation qui m'attend !!! Une amie à toi qui meurt d'envie de me voir !!

Yue !!!

La jeune femme était devenue très pâle et avait du mal à respirer. Ichigo lui tenait la main en attendant l'arrivée de Byakuya. Cependant, les moires tenait le fil de la vie de Yue et elles le coupèrent ce qui tua Yue. Sa main tomba de celle d'Ichigo qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais Byakuya arriva trop tard, Yue était déjà morte. Le brun ne put retenir ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras. Ichigo sécha ses pleurs et dit à Byakuya :

Je suis désolé petit, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer…

Si…je le peux !

Alors que Mayuri s'énervait chez lui, Byakuya avait réussi à dresser le cerbère qui le conduisit jusqu'au Dieu des Enfers. Le héros lui demanda où était Yue et Kurotsuchi l'amena dans une salle où se trouvait toutes les âmes. Le brun aperçut l'âme de Yue et voulu l'attraper mais sa main devint toute ridé.

Tu veux faire un marché ?? Prend-moi à la place de Yue !

Hum, le fils de mon immortel ennemi disparu pour toujours dans la rivière des morts…

1 fois…2fois…

D'accord, tu as gagné, elle part, tu restes !

Byakuya fit le saut de l'ange et nagea aussi vite que possible vers l'âme de Yue. Au même moment les moires tendaient à nouveau un fil qui symbolisait celle du héros. Loly avança les ciseaux doucement vers le fil et au moment où elle allait le couper, il devient jaune et impossible à couper. Byakuya avait réussi à attraper l'âme de Yue et il avait récupéré son immortalité.

Mais…mais c'est impossible…tu ne pas être en vie à moins que tu sois…s'exclama étonner Mayuri.

Un Dieu !! dirent Kisuke et Schiffer.

Le Dieu des Enfers s'énerva, il avait tout perdu, du coup il chercha un compromit et cela mit hors de lui Byakuya qui lui colla un poing en pleine figure et l'envoya dans la rivière des morts où il fut aussitôt emporté à jamais. Byakuya rejoint Ichigo et le corps inerte de Yue et déposa dans celle-ci son âme. Les couleurs revinrent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui expliqua pourquoi une lumière l'entourait puis un nuage apparu sous leurs pieds, Kon quant à lui se chargea d'Ichigo et les amena sur l'Olympe où Byakuya fut accueilli en véritable héros. Le brun courut enlacer sa mère et son père.

Byakuya nous sommes si fiers de toi !

Merci mère.

Beau travail mon fils, tu as gagné !! Tu es un vrai héros !

Tu étais près à donner ta vie pour sauver cette jeune femme !

Un vrai héro ne se mesure par la force mais par la force de son cœur ! Et à présent mon fils, tu peux rentrer à la maison !!!

Je te félicite super mâle tu feras un sacrée Dieu ; chuchota Yue en s'éloignant.

Père voici le moment dont j'ai toujours rêvé mais….une vie sans toi Yue, même une vie immortelle serait trop vide, dit il en la rejoignant ; je veux rester sur terre avec toi ! J'ai enfin trouvé le monde auquel j'appartiens !

Sur ces paroles, Byakuya embrassa timidement Yue mais elle le rendit plus fort et plus désirable. Byakuya avait perdu son immortalité mais il vivrait à jamais avec Yue, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. La fête battait son plein, Yue et Kon avait enterré l'âge de guerre et Ichigo s'était fait embrasser par la Déesse de l'amour. Puis, ils redescendirent sur terre, Byakuya retrouva ses parents adoptifs et Ukitake réalisa le rêve d'Ichigo. Il fit apparaitre l'image de Byakuya dans le ciel, ce qui ému Kurosaki qui se mit à pleurer de joie et les villageois étaient heureux d'avoir parmi eux, un vrai héros, Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Hercule =** _Kuchiki Byakuya /_ **Mégara =** _Kuroigetsuga__Yue/_ **Philoctète = **_Kurosaki_ _Ichigo/_**Zeus =** _Ukitake_ _Juchiro__/_**Héra =** _Shiba Miyako__/_**Hadès =** _Kurotsuchi Mayuri__/_**Paine = **Ulquiorra Schiffer_/_**Panique = **_Urahara Kisuke__ /_**les 5 muses = **_Kuchiki Rukia__, __Inoue Orihime__, __Matsumoto Rangiku__, __Shihō__in Yoruichi__, Nell/_**Pégase =** _Kon/_**Hermès =** _Abarai Renji/_**Parents adoptif =** _Yasutora Sado__ & Unohana Retsu/_**les moires =** _Loly__, __Sun-sun__, __Lilinette__/_**Centaures =** _Charlotte Cuuhlhourne__/_**Cyclopes = **_Zaraki Kenpachi_.

* * *

Alors? vous en avez pensé quoi?

Moi j'ai adoré!

Review?


End file.
